


twelve-year-old whiskey

by rideorparadise



Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Underage Drinking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-01-29 06:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rideorparadise/pseuds/rideorparadise
Summary: It all starts with a wet dream.
Relationships: Jason Shaw/Main Character (Ride or Die)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie has a wet dream about her dad's new partner.

Ellie walked down the stairs making her usual midnight trip to the kitchen. Dad had picked an extra shift so it wasn’t much longer till he was fast asleep after dinner with Detective Jason Shaw. Her phone screen glow was enough to guide her through the dark—she took a bottle of whiskey from a cabinet and poured two fingers worth of the liquid into a wide glass. The woody scent sent a rush of adrenaline down her spine, the sweet aroma of defiance of her dad’s authority.

She put her phone facing down on the table, leaving her in complete darkness. The midnight ritual of a girl wanting to blend with what was inside. She took a sip, wincing as the alcohol burned her tongue and burned it’s way into her stomach.

Detective Shaw had bought it in for dinner, as a gift for his new partner. And so she observed where her dad hid it, an added friend to her ritual.

Her father didn’t drink, however, politely accepted the gift pouring two glasses for them after dinner. Detective Shaw grinned at her then moved his eyes to the untouched glass then back to her eyes.

_He doesn’t drink_, she mouthed.

He gave her a short nod then exchanged his glass for her father's and pushed it towards her, taking advantage of her father’s back to them through their silent conversation while he did the dishes.

She pushed it back to him, shaking her head, biting her lip and grinning with him.

He turned his attention back to her dad that was telling a story she heard many times before, yet her attention never wavered from him. She observed how his hair was styled back in a somewhat messy way, and how his shirt shifted when he took a sip of the twelve-year old whiskey and she wished her lips were the goddamn glass.

The night before, on her eighteenth birthday she refused to do the wrong thing—when she reached the red solo cup at Brent’s party, her best judgment, which had her father’s voice, came rushing back and in the end it paid off when the cops busted the party.

She refused Logan’s offer to run from it, she had nothing to hide, unlike Logan with his backpack full of cash. In the end she didn't have to evade the party, her dad knew where she was and that she wouldn’t do anything wrong—she knew her father trusted her, and so he did when she explained when she was brought in to his precinct.

Now she was alone in the dark, doing something forbidden. Something she refrained herself from doing at that party.

“I knew you wouldn’t resist.”

She jumped a little on her seat, the fluorescent light of the kitchen blinding her for a brief moment. When she looked back, Detective Jason Shaw was leaning against the door-frame.

“B-but you left.” Her breath got caught in her throat.

“I could never leave you, Ellie.” He got closer to her, his voice low and deep as if they weren't the only ones in the room. “Not when you were looking at me like that at dinner.”

“Ohmygod, you noticed,” she blushed.

“It was hard to miss.”

Her grip on the glass tighten, with a shaking hand she tried to bring it to her lips for another sip, but his firm hand held hers in place.

“You don’t want to be drunk for what’s coming and _I _don’t want you to be drunk,” His other hand tracing light circles on the nape of her neck. “I want your full and sober consent.”

“I-I’ve never even been kissed, Detective--“

“Call me Jason.” He undid her grip on the glass finger by finger before taking her hand in his.

She lifted up and looked into his eyes, after taking a deep breath she found herself able to speak. “I did wish your lips were touching mine,” she blushed, harder this time. “Instead of…”

He cupped her cheek in his hand. “Can I be the first one to kiss you, Ellie?”

“Y-yes.”

“Are you sure?” He dug through the uncertainty on her speech, searching for her consent with his eyes.

“Yes!” she reached for his neck with both hands to pull him to her.

He stop a few inches short of her lips. “Can I be the first one to touch you, Ellie?”

“Yes, please!” she tried to pull him again but he didn’t move, he didn’t even flinch as her nails dug on the back of his neck. “Please, Jason! Just… _fuck_.”

“You don’t curse much, do you?” he laughed, low and deep.

“Never.”

Her hands traveled to his shoulders and his to her hips to assist her to jump to the table. “I’ll teach you then.”

She moved her hands through his broad chest; if he wasn’t going to kiss her already she would at least enjoy exploring every inch of him she could reach. She pulled at his waist, so he could be between her legs. Once he was where she wanted, he threaded her hair with his fingers tugging her head back, at the right angle. She closed her eyes and parted her lips, ready for him.

When his lips touched hers, she whimpered as desire made shivers run all over her body. The taste of whiskey on his tongue didn’t burn, she made note of only tasting it on him from now on. She bit his lip and sucked it hard, fingers buried at his sides so she could bring herself closer to him.

Her chest was flushed against his, but she wanted to feel all of him so she took his hands from her hair and lowered them to her hips. On cue, he brought her hips closer to his as she took hold of his neck, a moan escaped her lips when she felt how hard he was for her and she rocked them against him.

“Touch yourself for me, Ellie,” he said, breaking the kiss and she pouted. “Show me how you would like me to touch you.” He then proceeded to take her silk shorts, leaving her exposed. Her moisture dripped on the table. “Look how wet you are for me.”

She lowered a hand to her clit and started tracing slow circles over it; he watched her and as she started to reach her peak, his hand stopped hers. He took her fingers in his mouth, sucking them as he looked into her eyes. “You taste so fucking good.”

He released her hand and put two of his fingers in her mouth, and then he led his wet fingers to her folds and slid one in. 

“Oh fuck, Jason.” She rocked her hips, hugging his neck to feel more of his body on hers. Lips ever so close but never touching.

She fought the flutter of her eyes. As much as she wanted to lose herself on the feeling of his touch she also didn't want to miss how blown his pupils are taking place of most of the blue, how dangerous it looked.

He slipped another finger and started stroking his thumb over her clit. She threw her head back—giving in to the pleasure—and placed her hands on the table behind her, leaning into them, giving him full view of her.

He cupped one breast with his free hand; under the soft silk, finding her nipple with his thumb. As her moans grew louder he moved it to her mouth placing two fingers inside, she started sucking on them, rocking her hips against his fingers and looking deep into those dangerous eyes.

The pressure started to build at her core and she felt like her arms were giving up on her—her nails scrapping on the wood, unable to make a fist out of her hands as they were supporting her weight—, the sight of him becoming blurrier by the second as the tension radiated through her body making her toes curl as it turned into a blissful release. She bit her lips to control the moans reducing them to low whines.

He brought her body closer to his by the waist and she rested against his neck as he stroked her hair. Once Ellie steadied her breath, she started kissing his neck then his jaw in search of his lips again.

She wanted to give him pleasure too, so the moved her hands to undo his belt but he stopped her getting hold of her wrists. “Save it for the next time, Ellie,” he gave her a quick kiss on her blushed cheek. “Sweet dreams.”

She jumped awake, her heart hammering in a way she could feel its beats on her ears, pulsating. Her hands were still around a barely touched glass of whiskey. She placed a hand on her open mouth, her cheeks burning as she thought of the dream she just had.

Ellie disposed of the rest of the drink, hiding the bottle back where her dad put it. “I’m never drinking again.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie gives a tip for the police to capture the MPC. She and Jason celebrate the arrest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some lines from this chapter belong to PixelBerry.

The echoing of the doorbell broke the rhythm of her usual late-night study session. She dropped her calligraphy pen on top of her notes, with a sigh, she checked her phone—it was five minutes to midnight. _He has to stop forgetting his keys_, she murmured.

She walked down the stairs, mouthing curses along the way as the doorbell continued to ring on an impatient beat. To her surprise, her dad’s partner stood outside the door and she hoped he couldn't see her blushing or read her mind to know why her cheeks were burning. “Detective Shaw?”

“Good night, Ellie. Can I come in?” The way his brows furrowed fired her an alert.

“Sure!” She stepped aside—suddenly aware of her silky two-piece pajamas, she felt more embarrassed than she thought possible—allowing him in. “But dad’s not here.”

“I know,” he walked inside the house and she closed the door behind her. He spoke again, his tone serious, not the same man that offered her a drink behind her father’s back with a charming smile. “He mentioned you don't give yourself a break and likes to study late into the night; I figured it was the best time to talk to you.”

She pinched the inside of her hand to make sure her mind wasn’t playing tricks on her again. Looking down from his expression she noticed him taking a folded yellow envelope out of his jacket.

She knew damn well he was there for what she’d been doing the past few weeks.

“Ellie… I know.” He handed her the envelope and she took it. 

If he knew so did her dad. At that moment her true intentions of letting Logan lure her in didn’t matter, it would break her father’s heart. Maybe that’s why he was still out, he knew and was so disappointed in her that he didn’t want to come home and face her.

“Detective Shaw, I… I…” She sat on the couch, her mind spiraling. She looked down where her hands kneaded the envelope, almost tearing it in half. “He knows.”

“Lucky for you I got to this file first.” He sat by her side and carefully slid his hand between hers and the envelope, holding it steady. “And since we caught them already, there’s no reason for me to tell anyone. You can breathe now.”

She was unaware of his hand in hers, his words still sinking in—until she realized it and it felt right, more right than every touch she shared with Logan in her brief ventures with the MPC, if felt comforting. She suppressed a smile as not to give her feelings away.

She took deep breaths before looking into his eyes. “Thank you.”

“I’m guessing there’s still some of that whiskey left,” he grinned. “We have a big arrest to celebrate.”

He took the envelope from her and folded again, tucking back inside his jacket.

“What’s in it anyway?”

“A picture of you and Adeline Khoury,” seeing the confusion in her face he continued. “You know her as Mona.”

They walked into the kitchen and she opened the cabinet where she knew dad hid it. However, her dad had placed it further up the inside shelf and as she was about to tiptoe she felt his chest flushed on her back and his breath on her ear. “Let me help you with that.”

At this rate, the drums of her heart wouldn’t stop the ongoing solo anytime soon. This felt as real as the first time she dreamed about him touching her, kissing her, making her cry out his name. It was the fear she was going to wake up with a calligraphy pen in hand, back as her study desk talking.

They sat side by side at the table, and she placed the empty glasses in front of them.

Ellie tried to make him say something her mind couldn’t make up. “Why are you protecting me?”

_Because I can't go another minute without kissing you, without touching you._

“I was eighteen once too. The cars, the thrills. The guys, girls, whatever…” He poured the liquid onto highball glasses, half for him and a quarter for her. The woody scent filled her senses as he spoke. “I understand. Your dad doesn’t seem to let you out much.”

It was almost cute, if not embarrassing _for her_, how wrong he was. The boys and girls he referred to could never offer the thrill she was looking for. The cars were a mere false sense of control. To be fair, the MPC _did_ provide her something, it had brought the man sipping whiskey by her side into her life. “That’s… _one_ of the reasons.”

She made the wrong and painful decision of swallowing the whole content of her glass, grimacing as the alcohol burned the way to her stomach, rising every inch of her skin in goosebumps.

He gave her a quizzical look. “What’s the other?”

“Well,” she smirked looking down. “Some things are better if remained _anonymous_, right?”

He laughed, giving her an appreciative look, and took a sip of his drink. “I knew I liked you for a reason, Ellie.”

Her cheeks blushed as she ran the rim of the glass with her index finger. “I never settled for second best, I’m not gonna start now.”

She turned around on her chair and touched his face, taking him by surprise; the roughness of his stubble was pleasant against her palm. “You’re real.”

She grabbed the back of his neck with her other hand and brought her lips to his, for only a few seconds. She opened her eyes, backing up enough to study his reaction.

He grabbed a fistful of her hair, as he couldn’t be quicker to feel her lips on his again, leaving her without enough time to look at him any longer, she pried his lips open with her tongue deepening the kiss.

His hands moved to her hips, bringing her body up from her chair to his lap. His hands moved to explore under her shirt: her back, her waist… He stopped short before reaching for her breasts, thumbs teasing under them. “Is this okay?”

The way he asked for permission sparkled something concealed under years of being the one always asking for it, of never being in control… She felt free to explore her self-confidence and she could take over the world with it, but she was going to start with just one man. “What’s in it for me?”

He kissed her neck down to her shoulders. “What do you want?”

“You,” she ran her knuckled across his stubble, the newfound texture sitting on top of her list of favorite sensations now. “Take me to my room.”

His grip was firm where her upper thigh ended and her ass began as he carried her up to her room shedding of his shoes and socks on the way while she opened the buttons of his shirt.

He dropped her on the bed, falling on top of her shortly after. With her legs crossed at his back, she pulled his hip against hers, she moaned as his hard cock pressed at her pussy over their clothes—one more for her list.

She involved him in a deep slow kiss, teeth biting at his lower lip every few seconds to regain her breath. She wanted to feel more of him, or better yet, all of him. She pushed his shirt and jacked off his shoulders and he got up to his knees, letting them fall to the floor.

He leaned over her, pushing her shirt up to kiss her stomach, then lower at her hipbone and her pussy throbbed in anticipation as his fingers played at the waistband of her shorts, knuckles brushing at her skin.

“Stop teasing,” she begged. “I want this. I want you.”

“Since you’ve been a good girl,” she lifted her hips allowing him to get rid of her shorts and panties altogether. However, he wasn’t done teasing her. He lowered himself enough to put one of her legs above his shoulder, stubble rising the skin where it touched in goosebumps as he turned to kiss the inside of her thigh. “I suppose I can reward you for the job well done.”

She didn’t want to say it, afraid it would ruin the moment, but there wasn’t going to be a better time to tell him. She pulled a pillow under her head and whispered between her ragged breaths. “I-I’ve never done this.”

“Just say the word if you want me to stop,” his eyes were dark with lust when he looked into hers; he was willing to go all the way, but not tonight. Tonight it was about her. “We can take this a fast or as slow as you want. Do you want me to keep going?”

She nodded, biting her lip and closing her eyes.

"I need you hear you say it."

"I want you to keep going," she whined. "I need you to keep going."

He changed between flicks of the tongue, kisses and light feather bites as he went lower and lower inside her thigh. 

She gasped and her whole body felt like it was on fire when his tongue completed the first swirl over her clit. “Fuck, Jason,” she rolled her hip against his mouth that was exploring every little piece of her folds with his lips, teeth and finally his tongue delving inside her then back at her clit. “Ohmygod.”

“Look at me, Ellie,” he groaned.

The sinful vision of him between her legs blurrier by the second as the pleasure rippled stronger through her body, their eyes fixed on each other as he worked his tongue until she was unable to keep the eye contact. Every part of her body alight out of control—better than any dream—so hard he had to hold her hips down. 

Her eyes fluttered open, suddenly aware of how tired she was. She smiled at the proof that all this was real: his fingers caressing her cheeks. She turned to snuggle against his body.

“I have to go,” he kissed the top of her head. “Your dad must be on his way.”

She sighed; this was too perfect not to reach an end. Of course, he only was her dad’s partner for this particular case, nothing she didn’t prepare herself for but it was going to be hard nonetheless. She got up and put her shorts back. “I’ll help you out.”

He was sitting on her bed, buttoning his shirt then reached for his jacket. “Come here,” he pulled her by the hand and took his phone out, placing on her hand. “Give me your number.”

___

After he left, she got rid of the evidence he was ever there. She was already on her bed when she heard the front door open, she closed her eyes when the steps reached the first floor and pretended to be asleep as her dad kissed her forehead. Her phone beeped as soon as he closed the door behind him.

_*Goodnight, Ellie. ;)_

_Jason.*_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darius has a problem with Ellie keeping her relationship with Jason hidden from her father and has doubts about his intentions with her. Ellie finally tells her dad about the relationship.

Ellie danced with Darius and Riya, her friends were doing their best for her not to feel or look like a third wheel. Truth be told, she was sad and didn’t want to be dateless on her prom at all. And for it to be worse, of course, she had to bump with Ingrid.

“Ugh, could you _ please _ watch where you’re going?”

Brent remains silent looking at her with his usual disdain while Ingrid draped her arms around him (if that’s a sight she can endure without throwing up she considers it to be safe to watch the Human Centipede trilogy). “Wait, are you two… here together?”

“Jealous?” Ingrid smiled. “Don’t answer. Of course you are! Poor Ellie,” she pouts wiping a fake tear. “Doesn’t have a date to prom.”

Ellie rolled her eyes and watched as the pair went laughing around the dance floor after someone else to bother.

She felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Do you want to sit down?”

“Thanks, Ri. I'm fine.”

“If you had a boyfriend your age, you could have a prom date.” Darius wasn’t pleased with Ellie’s relationship with an older man and made it his mission to demonstrate his discontent at every chance he got.

“If I had a boyfriend my age Riya and I would both be dateless, because her _age_ _appropriate_ boyfriend couldn’t handle a little change,” It was all Riya’s fault, but she wasn’t the one Ellie was mad at. Riya wasn’t the one acting like she couldn’t think for herself. It reminded of her father, making decisions for her like she was still an infant. That was enough reason to make any person furious. “If it wasn’t for me you guys wouldn’t have given a second chance to your relationship. So keep the advice, because I don’t need it.”

“El!” Riya scolded.

“I’m just saying you should give a little more credit to the girl who helped to put a whole gang of car thieves behind bars,” she sighed. “And two buyers from another one, who gave enough to investigate the rest of the other crew, leading to more arrests later.”

“El, I’m so—“

“I am _ not _ done,” her voice was low, but assertive. “I know what you’re thinking. And I understand your concern, just give me the credit I deserve. I’m not some innocent teen being played around.”

“How can I not think these things if you’re hiding this from your dad?” Darius asked.

“I’m hiding because if I tell him then it becomes real… it becomes serious. And I don’t know if I’m up to a serious relationship yet. Plus, I’m leaving to the other side of the Country. Who knows if there’s going to be anything to tell in a few weeks.”

“Look who’s afraid of change now.”

“This is completely different, Dare. You and Ri have been together for years, you should know better than to let distance break you guys up.” 

“And if distance breaks _you_ _guys_ up?”

“I won’t worry about it until I have to.”

“I’ll stop bringing it up, but I can’t promise I’ll stop worrying about you,” Darius smiled.

“I know, I can accept that.” She did appreciate the concern her friends had for her, it was years of friendship and they were all moving across of each other and she knew parting with bad blood between them wasn’t the best way to part.

Her phone vibrated on her clutch, it was Jason saying he was in the foyer waiting for her. She said goodbye to her friends and let out a breath of relief for being free from high school formalities, until graduation that is.

When she exited the ball room into the foyer she saw him in a red suit looking as handsome as ever. Her cheeks burned softly under his gaze and she could barely contain her smile when she heard a few students, talking a bit too loud, about how hot Jason was. He was hot and he was there to take her.

He extended his hand to her and upon her touch he bought her body closer to his and whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek. “You look breathtaking, El.”

She couldn’t help her smile, stealing subtle glances at her jealous classmates.

Thought, they weren’t subtle from where he stood. “Is that why you had me picking you up here? To show me like a trophy?”

“Can you blame me?” She smiled coyly. 

“No.” He cupped her cheek and placed a hand at her lower back and dipped her, taking her by surprise and kissed her. “But you could have said so.”

"I'm full of surprises," she said as she fished a key card out of her clutch, a devilish gleam in her eyes.

The rise to their hotel room felt like forever and Jason waited no more, pinning her against the door as soon as they entered it. His kisses on her neck and his already making her moan as she tugged at his hair, guiding him to her shoulder blades.

He grabbed her thigh through the slit on her dress, lifted her off the ground to carry her to sit on the edge of the bed. He kneeled in front of her and started to loosen his tie.

"Keep it on." She replaced his hands with hers, fixing the half-unmade tie. "As much as I want you out of this suit... I don't want you out of this suit." She would keep him dressed until it was more of a torture to him than it could possibly be for her. Even with her eyes closed she could see him in his suit. "Now, help me get out of this dress."

His kisses were soft on the side of her exposed knee—an obligatory stop on the way to her pussy—and reached under her dress. She instinctively lifted her hips to assist him as he took of her panties and threw it across the room.

"Lay down," he instructed her.

"Dress first." She imagined this night to every detail, much like her first time, and she wasn't about to make any exceptions.

He got up, bringing her with him and held her close to his body. His voice low on her ear. "You're driving me crazy, El. You know that, right?"

She laughed softly. "I'll make it worth it."

He turned her around to unzip her dress, kissing the side of her neck as he did it. The dress cascaded down her curves to the floor. _Worth it_, she heard him whisper.

She hugged him and appreciated the delicious sensation of his suit on her naked skin, finding his lips as she pulled him on top of her on the bed—his hand flew to stroke her dripping core and hers to tousle his hair—and it didn't take long for her to reach her fist orgasm of the night.

She laid her head on his shoulder with her open palm resting on his chest, feeling his naked body against hers—sheets tangled at their feet—made her feel as if he was still inside of her, telling how good she tastes, how tight she is and how good she makes him feel.

_

The average long-distance relationship didn't last, but Ellie Wheeler was not average. Back home, after her freshman year, she stood between the two men, Ellie kept her hold firm on her dad’s shoulders.

He was so mad he didn’t look at her, his eyes were set on Jason with an anger she only saw once before. “Did you forced her to do this?”

“No, he didn’t force me to do anything,” hiding wasn’t the best idea, and it came to blow up right in her face. “It was _ my _ choice.”

He took a step back as the betrayal of the daughter he fought so hard to raise and protect crushed his heart and burned his eyes with unshed tears. “I can’t believe you lied to me for a whole year, Ellie.”

“I’m sorry,” she cried at the disappointed look on his face, she hated that look. “But I’m telling the truth now.” She took a few deep breaths, hugging herself. “And I’ve been so scared to tell you, because I knew you would react like this...”

“You were scared of me?” He never had raised his voice to her, not until now. Though, it wasn’t directed at her, but at the fucking bastard that was… That was… He couldn’t even think the word without feeling sick at his stomach. His little girl, betraying his trust like that.

“Dad, look at me,” she touched his face, his eyes soften a little upon seeing her. “I am _so, so_ _sorry_. I was so scared of how you were going to react that every time I was going to tell you I couldn’t.”

“You will break this up. Now!”

“Dad!” No, he would not make another decision for her. Not this time.

“Do it!”

“Dad, please! I love him.” The words were out of her mouth before she came to realize what she had said.

“You what?”

“You what?”

Both man asked at the same time.

She took a deep breath, she would deal with Jason later. She kept her focus on her father’s eyes. “Yes, I love him. And I love you too, dad. You two are the most important people in the world to me. I shouldn’t have lied and I’m sorry for that. So can you, please, be okay with this?”

Her father had never stayed that much time in silence, her chest grew heavier by the second while he looked at the floor. She sure had disappointed him for all the time lying and she didn’t want to lose her dad’s trust and Jason on the same day. Because if it came to it and her dad decided he wasn’t okay with their relationship, her family came first. I had been just the two of them for so long… But God, she hoped he would accept it.

Her dad’s expression was unreadable once he was done thinking. He looked back and forth between her and Jason who also waited for an answer. He took a slow step towards her with his arms stretched out. “If he ever hurts you, I’ll shoot him.”

She let out a breath of relief and laughed, getting into her dad’s embrace. “I’ll hold him down for you.”

“You’re my baby girl and will always be my baby girl,” he kissed the top of her head. “But you still lied to me and I can forgive that but there’ll be some consequences.”

“We’ll do anything, Mr. Wheeler.” Jason took a step forward, also relieved that she finally told her dad about them, grabbing Mr. Wheeler’s furious look.

“You will call me Detective Wheeler, so you remember I can kill you without leaving evidences,” he turned his eyes back to Ellie’s. “Now, you will sit on opposite sides of the couch; no trips upstairs; I’ll be supervising at all times either from the dinning table or from my office, so no visits while I’m at work and no going out, you’ll only meet in this house.”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, I’m not a child.”

“Take it or leave it.”

“Fine.” And it was only fine because they would always have his visits when she was at college.

The dinner was cold by the time the argument had finished, so Ellie suggested a movie. Mr. Wheeler reminded them of his rules and went to his office, keeping his door open for the false sense of privacy.

Within five minutes into the movie Ellie had had enough of it already. “Just go home.”

“Are you sure?”

“I can’t keep looking at you and not touch you,” she stretched her hand across the couch. “Or you can just break up with me, because this rules are so fucking ridiculous.”

He laughed, reaching for her hand. “There’s no way I’m letting you go, El.”

“Jason’s leaving, dad,” she said as they got off the couch.

“You have ten seconds to say goodbye at the door,” he started counting down.

Ellie rolled her eyes, quickly pulling Jason out the door. She captured his mouth, seizing every bit of his lips with hers and every inch of the skin around his neck with her hands.

He reluctantly broke the kiss, cupping her cheek as her eyes remained closed and she leaned into his touch. “Ellie…”

“Yeah?”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is where I begin the journey through the years of Jason and Ellie's relationship. I'll probably cover more than one year per chapter because I don't want to make this too long. I hope you're up for this ride.


End file.
